


""Erisol 1""

by Vincent_Valentine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Terrible fanfiction i wrote wjen i was 13 and ive decided to post though its incomplete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Valentine/pseuds/Vincent_Valentine
Summary: I wrote this terrible fragment of a fic when I was 13. Im posting it because I really dont care anymore and its terrible!!This wont ever be finished.





	""Erisol 1""

**Author's Note:**

> As it is.   
> I shipped this hardcore when I was into Homestuck ( between ages 12 and 13) dont judge me now, I've mostly moved on, but I felt like sharing this because, we'll, why not at this point.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr:  
> Rohanfxcker

EriSol 1

 

EriSol

 

"Eridan, I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now..."

 

The man smiled as he turned to face you.

 

"What is it?" You wavered.

 

"I think I'm in lo-"

 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

 

"Another shitty ending to an almost perfect dream" You grumbled as you smacked the alarm in hopes of silencing it.

 

Your name is Eridan Ampora, you're 15 and you live with your 24 year old brother Cronus. Right now, you are lying in bed, pondering if you should get to school or not. But, it would probably look bad if you didn't turn up for school on your first day. You recently moved from a massive city on the coast to this shitty little village with nothing in it except for a fish and chip shop and a convenience store. it wasn't to far from where you use to live, but still far enough for you to move schools. You didn't go to the local school though, instead you went to school a few towns over.

 

Deciding that maybe you should move you ass out of bed, you rolled on to the floor, landing on a stack of clothing and an old orange peel.

 

\------------Sometime later---------------

 

You are now dressed in a pair of blue and black stripy jeans with a jumper sporting an aquarius symbol on it. Your hair is neatly styled with gel, fixing the purple highlight in your otherwise dark-brown hair in place.

 

You walk out of your bedroom door and are greeted by the most unwelcome of sights, a half dressed stranger is standing in your hallway. This is quite a normal occurrence with your brother. He is, what many people would refer to as a man-whore. Like seriously, he would fuck anything with a pulse. But this stranger was different to all the others. For one thing, he seemed like he was about to cry, but for whatever reason, you didn't question it. Instead, you ignored him completely and went off to find some breakfast.

 

While pouring some milk in your Cookie Crisp cereal, your dream began to drift into you mind. You have been having this dream ever since you had been told that you were moving to this place. It was always the same thing, a tall man would confess his love for you. You had no idea who this man was and you had never gotten passed the 'I love you' part.

 

You walked over to the table and began chomping your cereal as fast as you could, as much as you love Cronus, you really didn't want to deal with him this morning.

 

You grabbed your bag and headed for the door, then slipping out into the cold, foggy morning. You walked quickly to the bus stop, as the bus would be here in 2 minutes. You arrived at the bus stop just in time, showing you bus ID and walking to the back of the bus. There were two people on the bus, one business man, and a very familiar mop of curly brown hair with some fuchsia swim goggles strapped to her head.

 

"ERIDAN!!" the mop squealed.

 

"Heya, Fef" Eridan replied.

 

Feferi Peixes has been your best friend since you started primary school. She was the reason you were going to that school and not the one in the village.

 

You sat down next to her and she began prattling on about some of her teachers and classmates.

 

"...and oh yeah, my sister Meenah has finally gotten that PE teacher job shes been trying to get for glubbin' ages!" she squealed.

 

"Oh, thats nice, Fef"

 

In all honesty, you really couldn't care less. Infact, you were playing Temple Run 2 on your iphone. That is, until she snatched the phone out of your hands.

 

"Hey, Fef, thats my fuckin phone, give it back" you yelled as you tried to swipe it back.

 

"As I was saying," she snarled as she slipped the phone into her breast pocket "I did a bit of sweet talking to our head of year, she said we could be in the same form group!"

 

About 10 minutes later, the bus stopped at a bus stop near a pub, and three tall students climbed on board. The first one a bushy haired brunette, clad in a Supernatural t-shirt with a red hoodie and grey skirt, began shouting across the bus.

 

"Feferi? Why are you on the bus? I thought your mum normally takes you to school!"

 

Fef cleared her throat "Um, yeah. normally, but I wanted to take the bus with Eridan here" she pointed to Eridan "He's new, Aradia"

 

"Hello, Eridan, I'm Aradia Megido and these are my friends Mituna-"

 

"Hi!!! I'm Mituna, but you can call me tuna, ya know, if you wanna..." Mituna squealed.

 

Mituna's eyes were completely obscured by his fluffy, blonde hair, and was that a bumble bee jumper?

 

"Yes...Thanks for that Tuna, anyways, this is Sollux" she pointed to a 6.2" kid in a faded yellow hoodie wearing a pair of 3D glasses, wait what?

 

Sollux yanked his hood down to reveal greasy black hair, and not the Cronus 50's hair grease, The 'I haven't washed my hair in a week' type of grease. His roots were showing, and they were a sandy blonde, not unlike Mituna's . But, there was something oddly familiar about his face, but you couldn't quite put your finger on it.

 

NEXT CHAPTER (2)

 

"SO FUCK YOU! YOU CAN GO CRY ME AN OCEAN! AND LEAVE ME BE"

 

The familiar tone blasted into your ears, and even after you silenced it, you could still hear ringing in your ears. You should stop plugging your phone into that docking station before you go to sleep. Oh your name? yeah, your name is Sollux Captor, you live with your twin brother Mituna and your father. You have no money, your bills are overdue and-

 

“HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM?”

 

A tall girl was sitting on the end of your bed, wearing a red hoodie with the hood pushed over her head.

 

“The front door was unlocked…”

 

“Aradia, i’ve told you a thousand times, STOP RANDOMLY WALKING INTO MY HOUSE!”

 

You slipped your glasses on your nose “Anyways, can you please get me my shirt from the back of my chair?”

 

“Okay, Sollux” Aradia grinned and jumped off the bed and ran over to the computer chair and yanked your Gemini shirt off it and threw it to you.

 

“Thanks, Aradia” you grumbled.

 

“You want me to go wake Tuna?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, that would be awesome” you replied.

 

She left the room almost immediately, leaving you alone, in your underwear. You stood up and shuffled

over to your docking station, and began scrolling through the songs on your ipod. Deciding on Override [A] by Area 11, you started getting dressed.

About 10 minutes later, you were walking out your bedroom door, hearing the faint sounds of your father snoring echoing through the house. You walked into the bathroom to check your appearance, your hair stuck out at slightly odd angles and was filthy. You hadn’t been able to pay for gas to heat your hot water. Your father was unemployed, and has been since your mother died when you were 9. You work for a local bee farmer, the pay was dreadful, but you have to do it. Besides, you get given free honey.

 

Walking into the kitchen, you see Tuna, chomping down some toast, and Aradia was downing a glass of water.

 

“Hey, Aradia, are there any sausages left over from last nights dinner?” Mituna coughed out through a full mouth.

 

“Yeah, I think there is” Aradia smiled as she walked over to the fridge.

 

“AA, can I have a sausage too?” You asked as you pulled up a chair.

 

“Yeah, I bet you want a sausage….” Aradia mumbled under her breath.

 

“You’re still going on about that?” You shouted

 

“You made out with a guy, of course I’m still going on about that” Aradia giggled.

 

“I’ve fucking told you, I was drunk” You spat.

 

“You were well into it!!!” Squealed Aradia.

 

“Karkat couldn’t look at me properly in the eyes for a month” You hissed.

 

“Aww, come on, just admit it, you like boys!” She crooned.

 

“I’M NOT GAY!!!!!” You screamed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on Tumblr I swear I'm funny


End file.
